Stolen kiss
by pinkfluffyunicorns3.3
Summary: Carlos and Britney have been best friends all there lives but when Carlos steals Britney's first kiss, will they remain best friends? Or will they be more then that or not friends at all.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except Britney.**

Chapter 1

Carlos and Britney were waiting on the field for Ben. Carlos nervously twitched, hoping Britney wouldn't notice. Unfortunately she did. The bright red haired teen rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you nervous?" she asked carefully, knowing how sensitive Carlos is.

"I'm just scared I won't be fast enough to make the team." he lied.

"That's not it." she said. "Anyway your plenty fast and I know you'll make the team."

"I forgot you can tell when I'm lying." said Carlos with a chuckle.

"I can tell when anyone's lying. said Britney. "I'm just that good."

The two best friends shared a laugh. Being the two youngest in there group, they got along the best. They were both only 15 while there other friends were 16. They had skipped a year because they were both super smart and so that put them in the same grade as the rest of there friends. They were always there for each other and were always supportive of each other even back on the isle. When Britney found out Carlos was gay, she supported him and went to great lengths to protect her friends secret.

"Do you want me to stay and watch?" Britney asked her friend, spotting Ben walking towards them.

Carlos gripped her wrist and nodded, suddenly nervous.

"Ok. If you need anything, I'll be in the stands." she said pointing over to the stands with her thumb.

As she tried to walk away she was pulled back by Carlos. He tightened his grip around her wrist and Britney couldn't shake him off. She sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Ok fine. I'll stay." said Britney, with a sigh.

"No it's not that I'm nervous I just want you to stay." said Carlos, feeling his nervousness disappear.

"Ok then." said Britney.

"No I want to cancel this practice. I have to talk to you."

"Ok. Hey Ben!" she called Ben over and he jogged up to them.

"Um can I postpone the practice. Can we do it tomorrow?" asked Carlos.

"Sure whatever works for you." said Ben.

"Thanks." said Carlos.

He dragged Britney to his dorm leaving Ben there in the middle of the tourney field. After checking to see if it was empty, he pulled Britney in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. When Carlos realized she wasn't kissing back, he broke away. The daughter of the Big Bad Wolf turned and sprinted out of the room leaving Carlos alone in his rom wondering why she had ran.

 **I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! I won't be writing chapter 2 until I get and least 5 positive reviews. Thanks!!**


	2. 2

**For the record, I do own Adara but I do not own Aziz. And I know I said I was going to wait till I got 5 reviews but I couldn't wait to post it.**

Britney sprinted all the way back to her dorm, tears streaming down her face. She was mad at Carlos for 2 reasons; 1, he had lied to her about being gay, and 2, he stole her first kiss and that isn't something you do to a girl.

She burst into her room and collapsed on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. Adara, her roommate the daughter of Jasmine and Aladdin looked up from what she was doing.

"What's wrong?" she asked sympatheticly.

She quickly explained what had happened to her best friend.

"Oh I swear I'll kill that dummy!" cried Adara.

"I'm glad you care but really I'm fine." Britney insisted.

"Ok I'll let this one slide but for the record I don't believe that your fine. You liked him right?" asked Adara.

"No! Yes?! I don't know?!?!"

Just then the door flew open and in came Aziz. Aziz was Adara's twin brother and Britney's biggest crush. Aziz really liked her too as Adara told her but he was just to scared to ask her out.

"Hey A." said Britney sitting up and wiping away her tears quickly.

He paused for a second looking at Britney and then turned to his sister.

"Have you seen Jay?" he asked, shooting nervous glances at Britney.

"Actually I saw him down by the cafeteria. Want me to come with?" offered Britney.

Aziz quickly nodded. "Sure." he said. "Actually I have to ask you a question so that's perfect!"

Britney got up from her her bed and her and Aziz walked down the hall side by side.

"So what's the question you wanted to ask me?" asked Britney.

"So you know um homecoming is coming up. I was, you know, wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Britney stopped dead in her tracks. "You want me to go to homecoming with you? Like together with you?"

"Yes. Well what do you say??"

 **I hope you don't mind me leaving this chapter on a cliff hanger. I did it cause I wanted to know what you guys think, Aziz and Britney or Carlos and Britney? This ones up to you! Also I hope you enjoying the story. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
